Allysin Stoppable
by Madelynne Rabb
Summary: I don't want to give too much away, because then you might not want to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Allysin Stoppable: A Kim Possible fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the show's characters, which is a major bummer. However, if you don't recognize anyone from the show (I'm only using recognizable characters), then I made them up and they're mine. I'm not making any money off of this, and I'm not trying to infringe anyone's copyrights.

Author's Notes: Okay, I've spent the majority of my ff "career" writing JAG fanfiction, so I'm used to putting time and location before every location change, like they do on the show. Here, I just put location; b/c not putting it drives me nuts. I will, however, put a time change if I feel it is needed. Also, I wrote this back in 2003, and I just found it in the dusty corners of my computer... please, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Allysin Stoppable

MIDDLETON HIGH SCHOOL

"Hi Dad! I just got out of school and I wanted to remind you that I'm staying late and I'll see you tonight," Allysin spoke into the phone. "You are coming tonight, are you? No late night?"

"And miss seeing my angel crowned sophomore homecoming princess? Never! Nope, I told Gary that if I was seen within 20 yards of my office or the building, security was to escort me directly to the Middleton High football field. How's that?"

"Yay!" Allysin exclaimed. "Then I'll definitely see you tonight. I'm staying here to polish the routine, but I'll be done at 5, and I need to be back by 6."

"Thanks for telling me, honey. I'll pick you up at 5:15, we'll grab a bite to eat, and have you back in plenty of time. You've got your dress, 'cause we don't have time to go get it."

"Yes, Daddy. I told you that this morning. I've got the dark green one, and Mr. Romano let me hang it up in the yearbook room so it won't get messed up."

"Good girl. I'll pick you up at 5:15. See you there. Love you."

"Bye Daddy. Love you!" Allysin hung up.

OFFICE OF THE JUNIOR VICE-PRESIDENT OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT, BUENO NACHO CORPORATION

Ron Stoppable hung up the phone, remembering when he was his daughter's age, and his now-deceased wife was running for sophomore homecoming princess. "She's so much like you," he said as much to her photo on his desk and to the air as to himself. "Boy, do I miss you. You're supposed to be here. Forever wasn't supposed to mean a year." And even after fifteen years, it still feels like yesterday, he thought.

THAT NIGHT - MIDDLETON HIGH FOOTBALL FIELD

"…That was Sydney Manke, escorted by her parents Joshua Manke and Bonnie Rockwaller. And now, our last finalist, Allysin Stoppable, escorted by her father, Ron," said the PA announcer. "Allysin enjoys cheerleading, kickboxing, and she eats as much Bueno Nacho as she can get. Let's hear it for Allysin Stoppable!"

Ron looked down at his daughter. "I don't care if you win or not, 'cause I'm proud of you and I know your mom is too."

"Please welcome last year's sophomore princess, Ivy Harmon, who will present this year's princess her tiara." Ivy waved to the crowd. "And this year's sophomore princess is…Allysin Stoppable!" Ivy walked over to Allysin, who was locked in a tight hug courtesy of her father, and put the tiara on, and gave her a bouquet of roses.

All of this took place before the game, and so Ron sat in the bleachers, watching the Middleton High team defeat its rivals, Upperton Senior High, while its fans were cheered on by the cheerleaders, one of whom was his daughter. He felt fifteen again, because that could have been her mother he was watching.

After the game, Ron waited for his daughter outside the girls' locker room. "Great job tonight, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

Even though she had eaten dinner earlier, Allysin was always hungry after a game. "Yes!"

"How about Bueno Nacho?"

"Sure!" Her father may have worked for them, but that was no reason to damper her love for their food. Besides, Ron worked in an office, not in the restaurant.

BUENO NACHO

Ron and Allysin sat in a booth, eating Nacos and people-watching, something they had done since Allysin was little. Allysin picked up her Naco and crunched on it thoughtfully. "Dad, I've been wondering. What was Mom like?"

"Your mother was an angel. She was smart, pretty, kind…just like you. It's like you're her. Now that you're the same age we were when I fell for her, you're even more so like her. It felt like I was watching her out there cheerleading."

"How did she die?"

"She was killed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All is Revealed

A/N: I'm really sorry about how long it took to update. I didn't want to post the next chapter so quickly – I wanted to kinda up the suspense, but then finals took over, and this got pushed aside.  
A/N 2: I'm realizing right now that this isn't my best story. I tried to make this chapter better, but it just wouldn't improve. However, I hate to leave a story hanging, so I'll finish it for those who like it. (And if you're one of those people – let me know! This concludes my shameless review plug.)

* * *

"How?" Allysin asked. 

"Allysin, I don't feel like talking about it here. Can we discuss this later?"

"Sure. Do you wanna go home? I'm not hungry anymore."

"Yeah. But let's take these home. Think Rufus will want a snack?" Ron smiled, thinking of their old dog. They had gotten him when Allysin was little, and Ron named him after his long-gone naked mole rat friend. Allysin had thought the name was funny and liked it. Actually, Rufus the dog had his namesake's love for all things Bueno Nacho, and would indeed enjoy his Naco treat.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER  
THE STOPPABLE HOME 

Allysin rifled through the boxes in the back of Ron's closet; which, due to its large size, was the ideal storage place for a small house without an attic. And it was in this closet that Allysin found a special box. It was unlabeled, as were all the others - Ron's organizational skills left something to be desired. As she was looking for holiday decorations, Allysin peered inside, but decorations were not what she saw inside. Instead, she found a black turtleneck and khaki cargo pants, both neatly folded, and what she saw as an odd-looking handheld computer. She had never seen her father with any of this, and, anyway, it looked like something she could wear. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah honey?"

"What's this?" Allysin asked, bringing the box into the kitchen, where Ron was cooking dinner. She set the box down and Ron looked inside. "I was looking for decorations and found this where they normally are." Ron picked the things up and sat down, his eyes taking on a sad look. Picking up on this, Allysin asked, "They were Mom's, weren't they?"

Ron nodded. "I wanted so badly for you to know about your mother, but she and I agreed not to tell you until you were old enough to protect yourself, because if they knew Kim had a daughter…"

Sitting down next to her father, Allysin asked, "Kim? You've never told me her name. You've always referred to her as my mother."

"Yeah. Kim Possible. Greatest hero the world ever knew." Ron proceeded to tell the entire story. "When we were in high school, your mother put together a website that claimed she could do anything. Soon after came requests for rescuing cats from trees and babysitting in amongst requests to stop the villains of the world. She decided to do it, and I decided to help. Her webmaster, Wade, hooked her up with lots of different gadgets, like a hair-dryer grappling hook, and this-" Ron picked up the hand-held computer- "this was her Kimmunicator. Wade always contacted her on it, and he could do lots of stuff through it. We saved the world together lots of times. Sometimes she just wanted a normal life, but then Wade would call her on the Kimmunicator, and we'd go and save the world again. This went on after high school and after college, and while your mother was training for the FBI, and I was working at Bueno Nacho.

"One night, we had been captured by our biggest enemy, Dr Drakken. Sometimes we knew we could thwart Drakken's plans, which were always the stupidest. Even his henchwoman Shego said that sometimes. But this time- I guess Drakken got lucky- it didn't look good. I guess your mother knew it, and was ready to go. I had one of those 'we're gonna die, so I guess I can say this now' moments, and so I told your mother that I couldn't live without her, and I wouldn't die without telling her that I wanted her to marry me. She told me she loved me too, and right then-it was like in a movie-we saw a way out. We beat Drakken that night, and soon after, I kept my promise and proposed properly. Your mother accepted, and a year later, we got married.

"After we got married, your mother decided to retire from the heroine business, because she didn't want to put our family in danger. It was the hardest decision she ever made. About a year later, we had a baby. You, of course. About a month after you were born, Wade came to our door, something he had never done before. He said Drakken was doing something big and asked us our help to stop him one last time. I wanted to go, but your mother said she didn't want to leave you without parents. There was some arguing, but in the end we both went. Drakken was caught by surprise, of course, to see Kim Possible there. He didn't know it, but he had a surprise for us, too. As usual, your mother and Shego fought while I tried to disable Drakken's machine, but Shego had these mechanical gloves that usually shot green rays. This time they changed to a brilliant blue that captured energy. Every move your mother made weakened her, and soon she had no energy left.

"But as Drakken, as always, told your mother his plan before he destroyed her, your mother told me to run and get help. I figured it was part of a plan to free herself and stop Drakken, so I left. I don't know if it was, because as I was going to get help, the building exploded. I ran back, past an injured Drakken, and Shego, and straight to your mother, who was still strapped down. I got her free, and we sat there for a while. Your mother tried to speak, but she couldn't, and I tried to speak, but I couldn't find any words, so we sat there, and I held her as she died. I guess I went into shock, because the next thing I remember is being at her parents' house the next morning, where they were watching you…" Ron trailed off. After a pause, he continued. "At her funeral, Kim was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom, the highest civilian honor you can get."

"Oh, Dad," Allysin felt like crying. And yet, she was proud, too. The greatest heroine in the world was her mother!

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but we decided it was necessary to keep you safe. I have to tell you, too, that you can't say anything about who your mother was to anyone. I won't have them coming after you."

"Who?"

"All of the villains your mother ever fought, who all wanted her dead, and probably threw a party as soon as she was."

"Oh. Okay."

"_Promise_ me you won't say a word."

"Daddy, I promise."

"Thank you."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I keep Mom's things?"

"Yeah. She would probably have wanted you to have them someday."

Allysin gave her dad a hug and left him with his thoughts as she took the box into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens

A/N:Thanks to those who have been reviewing!And I know that the whole holiday thing was really vague, but I couldn't decide on a good holiday. Also, as we saw in the previous chapter, Allysin didn't really know too much about her mother. Ron has pretty much kept the information somewhat hidden, as he didn't want to endanger her. Honestly, I'm surprised I could come up with a plot like this, because it's not my typical style, but I think I like the way the story plays out. So enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

MEANWHILE  
DRAKKEN'S LAIR - SOMEWHERE 

Shego sat in her chair, legs dangling haphazardly over the arm, thinking about what to do. She had served her time for all of her crimes, and had spent the rest of the time after Kim's death moping around Drakken's lair, the same lair Kim had died in, because there was nothing to do. She had put some time into rebuilding it, because she could not think of anything else to do. So she spent her days thinking. She usually thought about the same things over the past three years: what Drakken was doing, possibly starting her own evil world domination syndicate, quitting crime altogether, Kim Possible. She was thinking about these things when she heard footsteps, which alarmed her: nobody was supposed to know where this place was. The only people beside Drakken and herself that knew this place were Kim, Ron, and their friend; Kim was dead, and the other do-gooders had probably forgotten, which still didn't explain this…whatever it was.

Shego stood from her armchair. "Show yourself!" she commanded, sounding as vicious as possible.

"Do you _really_ think you could scare _me_?" sneered a familiar voice. Soon that familiar voice showed his familiar face.

"Dr Drakken! You scared me!"

"I often have that effect on people; can't imagine why," he said proudly.

"Were you released?"

"Released? Why would I wait to be released?"

"You were there fifteen years. Why escape now?"

"Let's see. After the trial – thankfully there was no proof we killed her outright – they put me in solitary confinement, and after being a 'good boy' for a while, I was moved to a normal cell, where I was finally able to escape... wait. It's been fifteen years!"

"Yeah. I spent ten in jail, was released, hung around here, got arrested for theft, served two more years for that, and I've been hanging around here since."

"Well, like you said, it's been fifteen years, and we've got work to do. Good job rebuilding the lair, by the way. Just the way it was…" Drakken trailed off, his mind already spinning in regards to his next "brilliant" plan.

Shego followed, knowing the lair was not just the way it was. She had seen Ron hold Kim the way he did that night and knew Kim, her favorite adversary, had died to protect him, and had been saddened by it. So, she took Ron and Kim's body back to Middleton that night. As Shego sat in prison for those ten years, she had felt guilty for what she had done. And so, as she rebuilt the lair, one stone, charred in the explosion, was re-laid unchanged. It would serve as a reminder to her not to take another life. She might have enjoyed being a villain, but she would not be a killer.

Drakken was eager to get started, and he worked through the night. The next morning, Shego awoke to see a large, menacing contraption, with lights, dials and buttons galore. In the center was a table, complete with straps for holding a person down at the waist, wrists and ankles.

"What _is_ this?" she asked. "Don't tell me: You joined an acting company as prop master for their production of Frankenstein."

"The new plan, of course," Drakken explained, as though Shego was a child. "While I was sitting in prison, I thought of new, different ways of taking over the world. And I remembered my old mentor, Dr Lindwurm. Unfortunately, he died almost twenty years ago. So I came up with blueprints for a reanimation beam. I'm going to raise Dr Lindwurm from the dead, and we'll come up with an amazing plan together!

"Huh." Shego stated, somewhat startled at Drakken's revelation.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, first, _you_ can't raise the dead. It's just not gonna happen. Second, that's unethical!"

"Like you're one to talk."

"_I_ haven't tried to raise the dead…not that I'd want to." She shuddered. She could handle just about anything, but dead things were something she wanted to avoid at all costs.

"Shego…" Drakken warned.

"Okay, okay. How do you even know this works? Have you tested it yet?"

"I don't know. But I _do_ know the perfect test subject this time. Kim Possible. Shego..."

"Uh uh, no way."

"Shego, what do I have to tell you? Your job is to do what I say. Now tonight, go to Middleton Cemetery and get me Kim Possible."

"Hello! It's been fifteen years! I think someone's gonna notice something! And you of all people should know that a body decomposes after fifteen years! And what's gonna happen when you find out that it works?"

"What do you take me for, a med student?" he yelled angrily. "I know what happens, but teenagers then and now eat so many preservatives that decomposition takes forever to get started. And if it works, we just kill her all over again, and go get Dr. Lindwurm!"

"I think jail turned you into a psychopath. You don't care one bit what happens. The girl's got a family, for crying out loud!"

"Well, I think that you've gone soft, sitting around doing nothing for three years! I'm the boss, so you do as I say."

"Fine," she muttered as she slinked away.

"And no moping!" he yelled after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Allysin Gets Involved

A/N: I hope you all don't mind that Shego's got a "human" side,because someone's got to argue with Drakken's stupidity on this one. Now back to Allysin... Oh, and I realize that I took Drakken's "I often have that effect on people; can't imagine why" line from Cardinal Richelieu, Tim Curry's character in Disney's version of The Three Musketeers, the one with Kiefer Sutherland and Charlie Sheen. Took me sticking my head in the sink to wash my hair to realize it (_don't_ ask), but there it is. I didn't write it, Disney, please don't sue me. I realize that people have stopped reviewing, but even if nobody is reading it anymore, I want to finish posting it. I really hope you have enjoyed it, though.

* * *

AT THE SAME TIME  
THE POSSIBLE HOME 

Allysin fixed herself a snack and sat down in front of the TV. Ron was away at a Bueno Nacho conference in the nearby town of Weston, and so he had left Allysin under the watchful care of her maternal grandparents. Allysin had been using this as an opportunity to learn more about who her mother was. But as the Doctors Possible were at work, and her uncles Jim and Tim moved out and married, Allysin was alone this Friday afternoon. She was surfing through the channels when she heard a faint "beep-beep-beep-beep." Luckily, it repeated its beeping until Allysin could reach it. It was her mother's Kimmunicator, which Allysin now took with her almost everywhere. She pressed at buttons until the screen turned on.

"Hey, Kim," Wade said automatically.

"Um, I'm not Kim. Who are you?" Allysin replied.

"I'm Wade. Allysin? Is that you?"

"You were my mom's friend, weren't you?" Allysin asked.

"Yeah... " Wade trailed off.

"So, what's up?"

"Never mind. I can't..."

"I wanna help, if I can."

"I don't think so. I can't let you put yourself in danger. Your dad would kill me."

"Please?" Allysin stuck her lower lip out in a perfect copy of her mother's pout, her green eyes large and pleading.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Wade muttered. "Dr Drakken is doing something wrong. Not just bad, 'cause it is bad, but it is so wrong. My sources tell me he's escaped and is trying to raise the dead. Shego's been seen sneaking around Middleton Cemetery. Earlier tonight, she was seen hanging around your mom's grave."

Allysin thought for a minute. "OK Wade, I need you to get me there."

"I told you, I can't let you do this."

"And I told you, yes you can. I think I can help."

"How?"

"My dad says I look just like my mom. You even called me Kim. What if Drakken is trying to raise my mom from the dead, which would be pretty cool, if he weren't probably trying it for something evil. If he succeeds, my mom comes back, kicks his butt, comes home, we'll all live happily ever after. If he fails, I'll show up, he'll think I'm my mom, _I'll_ kick his butt, and we'll all live happily ever after. Dad's out of town, so he won't even know I'm gone."

"And when he finds out?"

"I'll deal with him. You get me to Drakken's hangout."

"All right. I want him gone as much as anyone else, so I'll get you a plane. And for future reference, Drakken calls his hangouts 'lairs.'"

"Thanks, Wade. You won't regret this."

"I may be already."

* * *

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING  
DRAKKEN'S LAIR 

Shego returned with her cargo and unknowingly passed Allysin, who waited behind a rock near the entrance and slunk inside behind her. Inside, Drakken tested the re-animation beam, which produced no result.

"Blast! This was supposed to work!"

"Are you sure?" Shego asked. "Looks to me like it wouldn't heat up a bag of popcorn."

But Drakken wasn't paying attention. "Maybe if I..." he mumbled to himself as he adjusted random knobs and such and tried again, once more to no avail. "Double blast! I guess it's back to the drawing board. Maybe I'm forgetting something." He called to one of his goons. "Take care of her," he commanded, motioning to the deceased. "I'm going to try again later." The goon complied.

All this time, Allysin watched the goings-on from behind a stack of crates, taking great pains to keep from being seen and to keep from crying at what was being done to her mother's still-lifeless form. She waited for Drakken's goon to pass her, still trying not to cry. She waited until the goon left and dried her eyes before making her move.

"It's a shame, really," Drakken complained. "It's a shame that I didn't get to destroy that bothersome Kim Possible. And it's a shame that I can't get there-animation beamto work now to bring back Dr Lindwurm."

"Sorry, Doctor," Shego offered. "But I've got to ask." Her voice took on a weird tone. "What would you have done if it had worked? With Kim Possible, I mean."

"She denied us the pleasure of doing away with her ourselves fifteen years ago, so I'd probably ask her some questions for research purposes, and then kill her all over again. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'd say here's your chance!" Shego directed Drakken's attention to across the lair, where Allysin stood. She was wearing Kim's old mission clothes from high school, which matched the ones Kim had been buried in fifteen years earlier.

"Oh, my goodness..." Drakken sounded scared at first, but then excited. "It worked!" He started dancing happily. "It worked! It worked!"

"Yeah, you wanted me, you got me," Allysin said, hoping her feigned confidence would both match her mother's personality and hide the fear that was creeping up her spine. "Now what?"

* * *

MEANWHILE  
WESTON CENTRE PLAZA CONVENTION HALL 

As Ron headed in for another day of seminars and conferences, his cell phone rang. He answered it, "Ron Stoppable."

"Ron, it's Wade." Wade's voice was tense, but Ron didn't sense it.

"Hey Wade, what's up?"

"We've run into a bit of a snag."

"Who's we?" Ron was beginning to hate where this was headed.

"It's not you exactly, it's..." Wade dreaded finishing the sentence. Ron had become rather protective of his daughter where his past was concerned, and admitting to getting Allysin involved was something Wade was not ready to do.

"Is it Allysin? Have they found her?"Ron asked desperately.

"No, I did. You know I've kept Kim's website up this whole time as a memorial, right? Well, I got a heads-up from someone that Drakken's escaped, and last night, Shego was seen lurking around Middleton Cemetery with a handful of goons."

"What would she want there?" Ron mused.

"Ron, they've taken Kim." Ron stopped stock-still and looked like he was about to run, or start screaming at Wade through the phone line, but Wade stopped him. "Now, before you start yelling, I might as well give you some more to yell about. I was going to forward the message to local police, like I've been doing, but I accidentally contacted the Kimmunicator, which I'm assuming you gave to Allysin."

"Yeah, I did," Ron said tersely, mentally kicking himself for it. "I never figured someone'd try to contact her on it."

"I'm really sorry about that. Anyway, she convinced me to tell her what was wrong and get her to Drakken's lair..."

Anything else Wade might have said was cut off by Ron's yelling. "YOU DID WHAT! You sent my daughter to who-knows-where so she could get killed like her mother was! How could you!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay! Now, I need your help. I've been keeping surveillance on Allysin through the Kimmunicator, and Drakken thinks he actually raised Kim from the dead, which, of course, he didn't. Anyway, he's bound to find out sooner or later that she's not Kim, and she'll be in _big_ trouble. That's why I need you."

"You need me to convince Drakken and Shego that she's Kim," Ron predicted, already heading inside to prepare to leave.

"If it comes to that," Wade replied. "I'm afraid, though, that by the time you get there, your job may simply be to save her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Ron to the Rescue

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read this, enjoyed it, and those who have reviewed. I wasn't sure how this story would go over, but I'm glad I decided to unearth it and dust it off. That said, here's the final chapter. I'm not really one for writing fight sequences, so most of this will have to be imagined, I'm afraid.

* * *

DRAKKEN'S LAIR – SOMEWHERE 

Ron arrived at Drakken's lair and quickly snuck in via the front door. Drakken never did figure out he needed to actually protect the entrances to his lairs, Ron thought. He hid behind a stack of crates and canisters near the door, which actually was a pretty good hiding place: he could see the entire main room, and he couldn't be seen from the catwalk that ran over the middle of the room. Off in one corner, he saw Shego talking to one of Drakken's goons, who was sitting at a console. Fortunately, they were within earshot.

"Miss Shego," the goon told her. "I think we've got a problem. I would tell the boss, but he's talking to that girl."

"And what problem would that be?" Shego asked in a sickeningly-sweet voice that scared the goon.

"Um, I was checking the security video, and we saw this." He pointed to a screen that clearly showed Allysin sneaking in after Shego, who was carrying Kim. The goon continued, "Just to make sure we didn't see it wrong, I told Lou to go and check that closet he put the dead girl in, and he told me that the dead girl's still there."

Shego mulled that over in her head. "If Kim's still dead, then who's that over there?"

"I don't know, but she looks an awful lot like the dead girl. Like I said, I would tell the boss, but he's busy."

"Don't worry," Shego scowled. "I'll tell him."

Upon hearing this, Ron gulped and looked over at Drakken, who was at the other end of the room, talking to Allysin, who, luckily for the Stoppables, he still thought was Kim.

"Come on, Kim Possible, what is so wrong with answering my questions?"

Allysin hesitated. "I don't feel like answering any questions right now. I'm kind of tired."

"You've been dead for 15 years! Don't you think that's rest enough?"

"Yeah, well, coming back to life wears you out." Allysin hoped that sounded plausible, not that Drakken should know what coming back from the dead was like. "Can I please go home and sleep?"

"Doctor Drakken?" Shego interrupted. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Can't you see I'm busy with Kim here?" Drakken growled.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"Fine. I'll be just a second, Kim." And he left with Shego.

Once they were out of Allysin's earshot, Drakken hissed, "Shego, what is this about?"

"That girl," Shego replied, pointing at Allysin.

"Kim Possible, you mean. I'm so happy! It worked! You know what this means? I'll kill Kim all over again, re-animate Doctor Lindwurm, and we'll take over the world the three of us."

"Um, yeah," Shego started. "About that. You might want to see this." She led him over to the video console and asked the goon who talked to her earlier to play the video over again.

Upon seeing Allysin sneak in, the goon added again, "I asked Lou to check the closet you had him put the dead girl in, and he said she was still there."

"WHAT?" Drakken shouted.

"I keep telling you that we need a live security feed! The United States Marine Corps Force Recon Team could be in here, and we wouldn't know for a half hour!" Shego yelled.

"Never mind that. Besides, those things are expensive," Drakken said sullenly.

Drakken returned to where Allysin was still sitting. "Okay, Kim Possible, I think that's about it, and we really have no more use for you, so...back to the dead you go!"

"What? I thought I could go back home!"

"Yeah, back home to the cemetery. Shego, if you wouldn't mind. . ."

"With pleasure, Doctor," Shego replied. Never mind her pledge to never kill again. She really hated being played like this, and to put this intruder in her place seemed like just the thing to do. Besides, she wouldn't kill her exactly – Drakken relished the idea of destroying his enemies, and Shego was just fine with that.

Allysin put up a good fight against Shego, but she wasn't as well-trained as Shego was, and it didn't take much for Shego to stop Allysin. After the exhausting struggle, Allysin was strapped to the table where Kim's body had been earlier. Drakken toyed with the knobs and buttons again. "See, this beam works two ways," he explained. "All I have to do is reverse the polarity, and it's so easy to undo its effects! You know," Drakken sneered, "last time, I didn't get the pleasure of killing you myself, but it looks like I'll get a second chance. Thank you for assisting my research; please pick up your check on the way out!" With a gleeful grin, he prepared to fire the beam. "Goodbye, Kim Possible!"

Allysin watched the deadly green beam work its way from the generators to the firing mechanism. She needed a way out, and quick. "Wait!" she yelled above the beam's humming. "I'm not Kim!"

"What?" Drakken yelled. He quickly dialed down the beam so he could hear. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm not Kim." Allysin finished, reluctant to blow her cover. "I'm her..."

"...biggest fan!" Ron finished hurriedly, appearing from his hiding spot. "I hired her to pose as Kim to help take you down. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just collect her and the real Kim and we'll leave you alone."

"Oh, really?" Drakken asked. "And what if we refuse?"

"Then I'll take them."

"You were Kim Possible's little friend, weren't you? Pardon me for forgetting, but. . .what is your name again?"

"Stoppable. . .Ron Stoppable."

"Oh, please, the James Bond thing is so passe." Drakken waved Ron off.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!

"Is not!"

"Enough! Shego, please."

This began a pretty one-sided fight. Shego threw punch after punch, which Ron ducked. He had never really fought Shego before; that was usually Kim's department. He wished Rufus was there with him; Rufus could have freed Allysin while Ron battled Shego. But Rufus wasn't there, so Ron fought on.

Meanwhile, Allysin just kind of laid there, hoping her father wouldn't end up in the same predicament that she was now in. She usually tried to not regret any choices she made, but she was beginning to regret this one. What she really regretted, though, was not being able to do anything to fix the situation. High time I did something, she thought. "Hey, Dorken!"

"The name is Drakken, little girl," Drakken hissed.

"Tomato, tomahto."

"What is it you want?"

"Isn't it a little pathetic, you relying on a _girl_ to fight for you? I mean, can't you defend yourself? Ron told me about you, and you hid in the background while the fighting was going on like a villain on the Batman TV show!" Allysin knew her dad had never told her anything about his past, but "Dorken" didn't need to know that.

"I fight," Drakken said, rather unconvincingly. Taking on his usual tone, he added, "And isn't Batman a little before your time?"

"Hello, they're called reruns. But anyway, are you gonna prove to me that you're as tough as you say? 'Cause right now, I'm not that impressed, or scared. Why don't you untie me, and you can show me what you've got!"

If Shego had been listening to this conversation, she would have quickly stopped Drakken from doing what he was about to do. He untied Allysin, one restraint after another. As soon as she was free, she started to throw punch after punch and kick after kick. Drakken did rather well dodging them, but couldn't manage to do much damage to Allysin.

The two fights continued - Ron fighting Shego, Allysin fighting Drakken - until, all of a sudden, 12 figures dressed in camouflage uniforms and armed to the teeth surrounded the room. A small group of them descended on the fighting pairs and forced Drakken and Shego to the ground. Ron and Allysin were escorted outside.

Once outside, Ron asked, "Who are you? What is going on here?"

"I am Major Stan Arnold, Marine Force Recon. Wade sent us to provide back-up. He figured that you would need it, but from the looks of it, you had everything handled well."

"What? Really?" Allysin asked. "Thank you!"

"Thank you, Major. Will you excuse us for a minute?" Ron asked, leading Allysin to a spot away from the chaos.

"Hey dad, that was pretty cool. You were kicking butt over there," Allysin said as Ron enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I am so glad you're safe," Ron said releasing Allysin. "And by the way, when we get home, you are so grounded."

"Hey wait a second!" Allysin cried. "I help save the world, and I get grounded. That is so unfair!Did Mom get grounded?" she asked accusingly.

"Nope," Ron replied matter-of-factly."But I wasn't her dad."

* * *

Epilogue 

That night, the media found out what had happened, and Ron and Allysin's actions were all over the news. Drakken and Shego were sent to prison once again, to serve their sentences in solitary confinement. That Monday, Allysin was regarded as a heroine at school. But Allysin wasn't there.

MIDDLETON CEMETERY 

Ron and Allysin stood watching as the casket holding Kim was lowered into the ground once again. Ron squeezed his daughter's shoulder. "Come on, Allysin. Let's go home."

THE END


End file.
